


The Secret History

by OkobiYumiya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bluching Jack, Blushing Percy, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Overpowered characters, Powerful Jack, Powerful Percy, Takara Phoenix, a lot of power, powerful donny, powerful nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkobiYumiya/pseuds/OkobiYumiya
Summary: Taking place in the future where New Athens is established, the Legacies of Camp Half-blood’s greatest heroes reside. Starring a few particular legacies you may recognize, they will find a hidden conflict that dates back beyond the Greeks, but an ancient civilization, whose secrets lie with a mysterious swordsman who suddenly appears. These characters are not all mine, but belong to either Rick, Takara Phoenix, etc. Only a handful are mine.





	1. The Usurper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



the Percy Jackson books and its characters belong to Rick Riordan, I get nothing out of writing this, and no money is made for anyone. Also, some of the characters belong to Takara Phoenix. Thank you.

“Finally, I get to kill the legendary covenant of Sea and Shadows, prepare to die Hades- Poseidon Di-“The monster was abruptly cut off, and cut down.  
“Well, you’re getting popular, princess!” A rather muscular mohawked teen called out.  
“Getting popular? I’m already popular!” Cried the said princess.  
A group of celebrated heroes were currently battling a mysterious horde of monsters that had gathered on an island for unknown reasons. This group consisted of an elite strike team of the strongest heroes in the capital. There was Sam Rasler, the son of Ares, and expert swordsman, Chrysander Rodriguez, legacy of Ares and Hermes, son of hero Clarisse Rodriguez, also an expert in combat, Thea Chase, legacy of Aphrodite and Athena, chief strategist and analyst, Eric Child, only child of Hestia, expert fighter with the katana, Aiden Shin, legacy of Apollo, expert marksman, and finally, Donny Di Angelo, legacy of Poseidon and Hades, champion of Persephone, and son of legends Nico and Percy di Angelo.  
“Watch your back.” Aiden said rather calmly. For being the legacy of Apollo, he was not the sunshine and flashy type. He let his twin handguns do the talking. He wasn’t the type to let loose in a situation like this, which made his aim deadly accurate.  
“I don’t need to.” Donny said as he dodged a set of claws. “Sander’s watching it for me.”  
“Are you sure he’s watching your back?” Thea teased. “I don’t think he’s staring so intensely at your back…” She wiggled her eyebrows implying as she narrowly avoided the swinging club of a monster.  
“Yeah, he’s probably staring at my butt.” Donny admitted as he glanced over to his boyfriend.  
Sander said nothing, appearing to be solely focused on fighting, but it was obvious he was blushing.  
Bantering aside, the strike team was heavily outnumbered. While they weren’t likely to lose, it would be a very long and difficult fight.  
“Move.” An unknown voice called out. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, and the monsters were dwindled. There was a man with a katana, just standing there. He then started to fight off the remaining monsters. He was blindingly fast, he quickly killed off the rest.  
“Woah… I have GOT to learn that!” Eric said in awe.  
The man was dressed in black and grey, wearing a trench coat, dark grey button up shirt, and black jeans. He was also wearing a butterfly mask that seemed to hide more than it should have. It was hard to determine his physique under the coat, but his hair was black.  
“Who are you?” Thea asked, somewhat cautiously. It was blatantly obvious that his target was the horde of monsters, but she was unsure whether he was hostile or not. If he attacked, she knew that Aiden doesn’t miss. Aside from that, she couldn’t get a read on him, save that they had a small chance to beat someone this strong.  
“My name is not important, but if you must know, it is Aqune.” The man said, his mask distorted his voice a bit.  
“I’m still not sure if he looks cool or anime.” Eric whispered to Aiden.  
“That’s not important.” Aiden stated curtly. Then he said “wait, who says anime can’t be cool?”  
As calm and listless as he may seem, Aiden was actually a huge nerd, into kpop, video games, and anime. However, he only showed this side of him with people he trusted. Though he says that his magical guns are for practicality exclusively, he just thinks they’re cool, and that was the main reason for training with them. Not that it’s a bad thing, as his quick shots and accuracy are now a vital part of the strike team.  
Donny couldn’t help but smile as Sander subtly moved between him and the masked man. He was so cute when he was protective.  
The man eyed them (assumingly, because his eyes were covered by a mask) and finally spoke.  
“So, they noticed too… I guess my presence was unneeded here. I will go now.”  
“Wait! Can you teach me how to do that?” Eric asked excitedly! Finally, he’d found a fellow experienced katana user, maybe he could give him tips.  
“Hm? Do what?” The man turned and faced Eric.  
“THAT! How do you fight like that?” He asked gripping his katana. As good as he was, Aqune was obviously on a different level.  
The man seemed slightly taken aback. “Aren’t you suspicious? I just show up and defeat a horde of monsters. You shouldn’t be so quick to trust people you know nothing about.”  
“Well…” Thea started. “It’s obvious that if you wanted to attack us, we wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
“I wouldn’t say that… You are all quite skilled.” Aqune stated.  
“Skill would barely factor in to what we just witnessed.” Thea replied bluntly. “That amount of strength probably means you’re a god.”  
“I assure you, I am not a god.” Aqune said, looking like he had more to say, he stopped.  
“He’s right, I sense that he is actually able to die.” Donny added. His powers have developed immensely, tuning them to a fine point.  
“You! You’re…” Aqune started, but trailed off.  
“We should go, Nico is waiting at the ship.” Sam recommended. The strike team needed fast transport and a certain engineer provided that.  
“Nico? As in Di Angelo?” Aqune inquired.  
“No, papa isn’t here, she’s another Nico.” Donny corrected.  
“Wait, how do you know Mr. Di Angelo?” Sander asked suspiciously, moving closer to Donny, ready to shield him.  
“How could I not, two famous heroes get married and start a family, it’s bound to get out.” Aqune explained.  
Satisfied, somewhat, Sander turned to Donny and gentlemanly walked him to the ship.  
“Please, tell me they aren’t always like this.” Aqune pleaded, which sounded strange coming from such a menacingly distorted voice.  
“Sorry, they are always like this.” Aiden apologizing on their behalf.  
“Why, you taking me up on my offer?” Eric asked excitedly. “Please say yes, please say yes…” He thought.  
“Damn princess, gets to take his boyfriend, but I have to leave mine at home.” Sam complained.  
“I feel you, except I have to travel to New Rome to see mine.” Thea partially consoled him.  
“Perhaps I could… It’s been some time since I last saw the place.” Aqune answered.  
“So you’ve been there before?” Eric asked curiously, as nearly everyone else went back to the ship.  
“No, not New Athens, camp half-blood…” Aqune admitted.  
“Wait, then…” Eric trailed off. “I never saw you before, it would have to have been more than decades ago or…” He was held in stasis for decades, regaining his strength from an incident prior.  
“Who are you then?” Aiden demanded, guns drawn, leaving his hiding place behind. He didn’t trust Aqune, and was protective of Eric. He was joined by Thea, who was intrigued by this mysterious stranger.  
“I’m… just… nobody.” Aqune said, making it clear that he didn’t want to talk about this any longer. Sensing his insecurity, Aiden deemed him somewhat trustworthy. They walked back to the ship at last, where they were greeted with complaints about their long wait.


	2. The Covenant of Sea and Shadow

Finally landing, the team checked in and began walking to their respective homes, except for Sam, who sprinted to his boyfriends, and Eric, who was staying at the Di Angelo residence. Suddenly Eric had an idea.  
“Hey, Aqune, you should spar against Donny!” Eric exclaimed, eager to get a response. To this, Aqune was slightly taken aback, but regained his composure quickly. He then shrugged his shoulders.  
“The famous Ocean’s Shadow? Against a wandering swordsman? I don’t think that’s a fair fight.” Aqune said simply, to an astounded Eric and Donny.  
“For you or for me?” Donny asked skeptically.  
“For me.” Aqune elaborated. “You’re like watching Percy and Nico in their prime, we’re obviously leagues apart.”   
“You knew my parents?” Donny was astounded, as was Eric. This left Aqune reeling, he quickly regained himself.  
“Or so I’ve heard. Either way, if you’re as powerful as the rumors suggest, you are not to be trifled with.” Aqune recovered, though Donny remained skeptical.  
“He referred to them by their first names, by their preferred nicknames, that doesn’t happen from hearing rumors.” Donny thought to himself.  
“Ok, let’s spar, there’s a clearing near my house.” Donny suggested.  
“Are you sure? I won’t go easy on you.” Aqune warned.   
“I thought you said we were leagues apart.” Donny replied.  
“Yes, YES, YES, THIS IS HAPPENING!!!” Eric scream-shouted.   
“Fine, but you won’t win easily.” Aqune warned again.  
With that, they walked past the Di Angelo residence and into the forest clearing.   
“I won’t use my powers if you think that’s unfair.” Donny offered.  
“Actually, you might need them.” Aqune said, though strangely, not pridefully.  
With that small exchange, they drew their swords, Donny’s an ornate stygian celestial metal hybrid, and Aqune’s a simple katana styled blade. Not even removing his ling coat, or even assuming a fighting stance, Aqune waited for Donny to make the first strike.   
“He said he’s fine if I use my powers, so…” Donny thought to himself as he prepared for his first strike.  
He quickly faded into the shadows and swung right at Aqune. He had developed a technique called shifting, which takes less energy than shadow travelling, but it is only for short distances, he uses this to move around the battle with speed and unpredictability. Much to his surprise, Aqune blocked the blow, not even moving his head.   
Donny shifted back a bit and then tried again, this time, striking from multiple angles using his shifting. However, Aqune once again, effortlessly blocked them, though, he did have to move around a bit. Trying again, Donny this time formed a wave of water and launched obsidian projectiles while attacking. What should have been impossible to block or avoid, Aqune blocked all the projectiles, sliced through the wave, and caught Donny’s sword with his hand, then he kicked him, which sent Donny flying. Then upon landing, Aqune was already in front of him, pointing his blade towards Donny. It was so fast, it could have passed for teleportation.   
“You’re pretty strong. I can see that your fame is well deserved.” Aqune complimented.  
“Liar, I never stood a chance. What was that? What are you? You’re not a god, but then what are you?” Donny was astounded, he had never even seen that kind of ability.  
“Something seems, off… Where have I…” Eric trailed off, deep in thought. His reaction being far from what Donny had expected.   
“I’m not lying, you’re combat prowess is immense, further supplemented by your powers. If I had been any other opponent, I would have been hard pressed to fight on even footing.” Aqune assured him.  
“That… that was… You’re still going to train me, right?” Eric asked. He HAD to learn how to do that, if it was possible.   
“I… If you truly want to…” Aqune seemed… embarrassed? Oh, how Donny was going to use that later.  
“If you grow any stronger, Zeus will fall to you.” Aqune said, more to himself than to Donny.  
“What? You can’t be serious.” Donny said in disbelief.   
“Like I said, watching you is like watching the two most powerful demigods in existence.” Aqune said. “I their prime.”  
“But it’s Zeus!” Donny cried in disbelief.  
“That didn’t stop Percy.” Aqune said pointedly, waltzing off.  
“What does he mean by that… I’ll ask papa or dad later.” Donny said, as he followed. This left Eric deep in thought. Where had he seen that power…


	3. The Crimson Flash and the Silent Sniper

Eric and Aqune were locked in a furious duel. However, while Eric seemed to be going all out, Aqune made minimal movement, easily brushing off any of Eric’s attacks. Under normal circumstances, an opponent would be hard pressed to keep up with Eric, as he used his flames to propel himself and his blade for blinding speed. He flew like a rocket on the battlefield, for which he earned the name The Crimson Flash. However, Eric was not using his powers.   
“Stay away from him!” Was all that Aqune heard before deflecting numerous energy blasts. All Aiden saw was Aqune attacking his best friend, and he rushed in guns blazing. Suddenly, Aiden found himself disarmed and knocked on the ground.   
“Still want to keep the training a secret?” Aqune asked. “Honestly, this will just keep happening.”   
“But I want to catch everyone off guard in the tournament!” Eric cried. He was preparing for a tournament that was held every few months. While he was skilled without his powers, he truly shined with them. Unfortunately, this made ordinary combat more difficult, and they always put him up against Sam and Sander in the weapons only matches. However, those times he fought alone, and he hadn’t trained without his powers.   
“Even your partner?” Aqune inquired. Aiden was going to be Eric’s secret weapon, ranged and close quarters, they could cover each other. Especially against Donny and Winter. Donny was now a formidable sword fighter, like watching Percy and Nico in their prime, and Winter, the son of Jack and Hiccup, was extremely powerful. He had both power of fire and ice, in addition to a sword that could extend into a spear, he and Donny were bad enough in the no powers division, but in the legacies division, they were virtually unstoppable. Especially with Winter constantly flying around and Donny’s shadow traveling.   
“Nah, he’s cool. I just forgot to tell him. Hey, can you train both of us?” Eric said.  
“How will he train me?” Aiden asked skeptically, waving his guns to emphasize that he did not fight with standard weaponry.   
“Simple, I’ll just pull out trick-shot and mirage.” Aqune answered, as if it were obvious. He then pulled out two hand guns, one was a white magnum semi-automatic, the other was a dark blue gun that looked like a c69 mauser, but the barrel was much larger, likely the faster of the two. They were both heavily stylized.  
“Woah… What alloy is that? How many shots can it fire? What’s the recoil? Is that one semi-automatic? How…” Aiden launched a rapid string of energetic questions. No longer held back by suspicion, he let his nerdy and energetic side loose. Then, he abruptly stopped himself and began to turn red with embarrassment.   
“Awww, he’s blushing!” Eric said with delight. “He’s sooo cute!” He said, though only half-jokingly. These two demigods were actually some of the nerdiest in the entire capital, and were also secretly infatuated with the other.   
“Sorry, I just… really like guns…” Aiden trailed off, nothing like the aloof and serious boy Aqune had begun growing accustomed to.  
“I… um… ok, so would you like to train with me..?” Aqune, despite being so intimidating, was easily flustered it seemed.   
“Oh, um, sure?” Aiden said, though it was almost like a question. “I haven’t seen you with your guns, so I’m not sure if…” He trailed off. Gods this was awkward.  
“… If I’m good?” Aqune suggested. Aiden gave a nod of affirmation.   
“Well, let’s spar, see who is better. I’m sure you’re excited to face another gunner.” Aqune said, knowing that they were probably the only gunners in the area.   
“Sure, though don’t expect me to hold back.” Aiden regained his calm mask. Gods that is kind of creepy.  
They went in guns blazing, but in the end, Aqune won with ease.   
“Yeah, I think you’re slightly better than me…” Aiden admitted, though grossly understating it.   
“It’s mostly the gap in experience, I’ve been doing this for a long time, and you had to learn yourself, with no role models or any prior experience whatsoever, that is extremely impressive.” Aqune praised.  
“Besides, your aim is perfect, and you’re very fast, you just need to work on your movement and close combat.”  
Aiden nodded, and drew his guns again. “Rematch?” He asked with a playful look in his eyes. Eric then redrew his katana, intent on joining in. They were in for the fight of their lives.


	4. How Far We've Come

The tournament was going to be held in a few weeks, and for some reason, not one, but TWO of his parents decided to join in. While this is not completely new, they’ve always entered separately and in the weapons division exclusively, this time, they were going in both competitions for some reason, as a team. Taking one of the two Di Angelos was hard enough, but both of them would be too much for any other contestants. This spurned other veteran heroes like Annabeth, Clarisse, Frank, Jack, and Hiccup to also participate. All of them are classified as being some of the strongest warriors in the entire city, maybe the entire world. To make things worse, Jack and Hiccup are also teaming up, effectively “Hijacking” the tournament. That being said, Donny would also be participating in the tournament. Normally, he’d compete in a two person team with Winter, but seeing the competition, he is also going to team up with Sander and Sammy, as there was a four person limit for each team, they mutually decided they were going to need it. On top of that, Aqune was competing, and even though he was alone, Donny knew that he had no chance of beating him alone. Besides, that meant that he got to compete with his boyfriend, and as fun as competing against him was, he liked it better when they got to be together. Sammy on the other hand was salty that he couldn’t convince his boyfriends to join. Currently, Donny was training with his boyfriend (he loved saying that word) for the weapons division tournament, so Donny would fight without his powers.   
“How are you so fast?” Donny asked, out of breath. Sander had dodged and blocked every attack that Donny threw. As good as Donny was, his main assets were his powers, while Sander was significantly more skilled and experienced in combat. Even resembling his parents in skill, Sander trumped his natural gifts with his own gifts, and superior training.  
“Do you need to rest?” Sander asked concerned, looking like a worried puppy. Actually, he always looked kinda like a puppy to Donny.   
“No.” Donny wheezed as he assumed a sloppy fighting stance. He then dropped his stance and flopped on the ground tiredly. “Yes.” He admitted. As annoyed as he was, Donny was more entranced by Sander’s strength and skill, and it still made him swoon, at least internally. Donny wondered if it was possible to pine after his own boyfriend.   
“Aww, don’t worry baby, we can take a little rest.” Sander cooed. Donny blushed, after all this time, he still blushed when Sander called him baby, he liked it.  
Suddenly, Donny stopped smiling. He had always felt inadequate, but now, he might actually have to face his legendary parents in a battle.   
“How can I live up to my legendary parents? How can I…” Donny trailed off. He’d realized he’d been thinking out loud and looked at Sander, seeing pain and sadness in his eyes.   
“Donny.” Sander started, gazing intensely into his love’s eyes. “You are not your parents, you are YOU. You are adorable, you are sweet, kind, loving, loyal, smart, funny, sassy, hardworking…”   
“Ok, ok, you can stop now.” Donny felt his cheeks heating up.  
“No.” Sander said as his face hovered close to Donny’s.  
“You are strong, brave, beautiful, powerful, noble, honorable, friendly, understanding, and overall wonderful person, and son, and brother, and boyfriend. Nobody wants you to be your parents, they want you to be you, especially your parents. I don’t care if you live up to their legend, I never did. I always saw you as Donny, not as a duplicate of your parents. I could care less if you throw your sword and your powers away. If you never took up fighting, I would still train to become the best for you, I would still love you, and you would still be Donny di Angelo, the boy who is not his parents, but the kindest, sweetest, and most beautiful boy on the planet. No-one can replace you either, not even your parents.”   
Donny felt tears well up. Oh gods, how was Sander real, he couldn’t find words to say, so he said nothing. Sander scooped the smaller boy into his arms, cradling him as he cried. They stayed there for a while. Rocking his boyfriend back and forth in his arms, nuzzling his head, and rubbing his arm, Sander comforted Donny as he sobbed.   
“Better?” Sander asked, moonlight shining through golden hair.   
“Yeah…” Donny said, as he wiped a tear away.   
They eventually had to get up, and Sander walked his boyfriend back to his house, where his family was waiting worried. They saw the red puffiness and the comforting touches and understood enough. They then went their separate ways for the night, both thinking the other was perfect, and both falling asleep smiling and thinking of the other.


	5. Veritas of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander's pov, he finds a mysterious artifact of a forgotten history.

Sander’s pov  
“I wonder how Donny’s doing”… I thought to myself. I couldn’t help but have my thoughts travel back to my little Donny. He’s gotten so much more confidant in himself these past few months, I thought that he would shake off that self-doubt of his, but I was wrong. I know that everyone feels pain, and I know that Donny is strong enough to handle it, but gods, why did someone so amazing have to feel so much pain? I know I can’t protect him against everything, I’m not strong enough, soon, he won’t need my protection at all, but I’ll always support him. I’ve come to terms with the fact that he will have to feel pain, that is unavoidable… But gods know that it kills me to see Donny cry, especially like that…  
I walked by the pond that Donny likes to sometimes dive into. It’s deeper than it looks, and he looks like a god when he comes out of the water. I smile to myself, maybe I think too much about Donny, but it’s hard not to.   
I stopped walking, struck with a horrible thought. I heard mom and dad talking about something that Annabeth told them. Zeus was feeling threatened by Donny’s growing power, what if he lashes out, what if I can’t protect him? No… Some things are bound to happen, I can’t shield Donny from everything, he needs to decide things himself, and I can’t make choices for him, just because I’m worried.   
I continue walking a few more steps before I stop again. But is that worth losing Donny? If he’s dead then what good is freedom then? I felt conflicted, and I spiraled into deeper distress. Suddenly, something rose from the ground. It looked like… a shield? It was a menacing face, golden brown, it looked impossible to hold, let alone use… I got closer, and as I touched it, I felt immense power and suddenly, I was holding the shield. It was heavy, but not as heavy as it looked. I admired the power I felt emanating from the shield as I held it with my armored hand. Wait, armor? I wasn’t wearing armor…  
I looked at my reflection in the pond and I saw that I was wearing a full suit of armor, plated in a brownish golden metal. I felt, powerful. Instinctively, I raised the shield, and saw that it produced a barrier.   
“Woah.” I cried out in awe. I then let down the shield, and it sank into the ground, only to come back up as a wall. This was amazing!!! I grabbed the wall and it returned to its shield form.   
Suddenly, I had a thought, with this armor, I can protect others, I can protect Donny! I would no longer be surpassed by others with more power, I could finally be the guardian that New Athens deserved, that Donny deserved. I felt the power of the earth flow through me, I was filled with strength.   
“Now, how do I take this off?” Sander asked himself out loud. He wasn’t used to this kind of armor, and he kinda wanted to keep it a secret. Suddenly, in a flash, the armor was gone, but he could still feel some of its power.   
“Wait…” Sander then reached out and he summoned the armor once again. This way, he could instantly summon the armor whenever he needed it.   
“I can finally, actually protect Donny, from anything.” Sander said to himself, as he felt the godlike power of the armor.


End file.
